


Animalistic Pride.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Vocaloid - Freeform, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: "I love you."Those three words are powerful, calloused hands overlap tender soft ones, Gumi smiles, but it's not like any 'normal' smile Miku has seen on her face. There’s more of an edge to it, it’s sharper and crueler.Miku flushes with color and nods, fear runs up and down her spine, similar to how— (later on that night after a simple confession, Miku whimpers as the sharp nails of Gumi etch meaningless marks onto the younger girl’s back.)





	1. Ripe Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> here is for my discord friend, Silvio.

The wind is a bliss, her skin feels tingly and she feels so vulnerable even if her back is against a wall and she’s rested on a bench sitting next to the most dangerous woman she has ever met, Gumi. A wreck of a human, someone who seemed to be a mixture of demons and all hated things and purity; her calloused left hand is placed over Miku’s right hand, the texture of their hands tell more stories than words. She doesn’t remember much of what they did on the rooftop of an unknown building, maybe it was the school they went to, together, or the top of a hotel, an area so isolated and quiet that Miku could hear her own heartbeat— she’s standing now, so is Gumi.  
  
They’ve been friends for so long, Miku knows every side and motive, everything about Gumi, she’s not obsessed, just intrigued by her. She can’t be in love either, the latter always made life more exciting but with consequences for trying to get at cheap thrills. Calloused hands overlap her own and Miku’s breath becomes uneven, seconds pass and her breathing becomes even. Gumi leans in, wearing a carnivore girl smile and excitement dances in her forest green eyes, Miku is trapped in this gaze, she can’t move her body but she can still feel, she’s still in touch with reality.  
  
“Miku.” Gumi breathes out, arms wrapped around Miku’s frame and her breath heavy, the younger girl shivers in her grasp but becomes comfortable with it. It feels similar to being trapped in the jaws of a wolf, herbivore girls and boys get devoured by carnivore girls who sit at the top, carnivore boys fall prey to the women at the top because they think they can be together. Reality phases in and out, she’s keeping a tight grip of Gumi because she wants to learn what she has to say and she knows that with this girl who has a smile more horrifying than any of her nightmares, she’ll get it.  
  
“Speak, Gumi. Please. You have me wrapped around your finger at this point.” Miku says with little regret, burying her head in the neck of Gumi and she smells strongly of spearmint it’s a pleasant smell that calms her nerves once more and she feels the latter relax with her grip. It’s nice, the warmth and the silence with the wind making a few noises here and there. The silence is enjoyed because it feels as if time stopped, only for them, they can stay up here as long as they want and if Gumi really got in the mood she would toss herself to the ground below, if she survived, she’d tell Miku about the experience. This friendship, relationship, whatever the fuck it is, it’s so messy and soon there will be no words to describe how they feel about each other.  
  
“I love you.” It’s quiet but Miku knew she heard well, there were many reasons and actions that backed up the evidence that the chaotic woman harbored feelings for the woman in her arms in this current moment but never acted upon them since she found it stupid to crush on someone who viewed you as some sort of angelic demonic being and even stating it to your face, as well, not even knowing the reasons why she fell in love— (lies lies lies lies lies lies Gumi believes that Miku is a six-course meal, five stars and better than everyone else.)  
  
The younger girl’s breath stills as she thinks about her own feelings and how to react to this love confession from such a twisted person. “Be mine. All mine, Miku.” She exhales softly, is this how desperate people can get? She wonders what will happen if she says no, but she already knows that answer she mocks innocence by not knowing answers. She thinks that being loved by Gumi, doesn’t seem so bad. They’ve been friends for so long, and her breath becomes lively again. Miku knows Gumi just like how she knows the back of her hand. This is a complex decision but she feels like it is for the best, plus, the concept of Gumi’s presence and her sinful hands making meaningful patterns makes heat flood her body. Plus, it’ll help with figuring out if being intrigued, with time, unfolds and it becomes love which is a separate matter.  
  
“I love you too, Gumi.” It’s true, but then not, she’s only intrigued, Will her interest become love within this relationship? She finds herself, hoping for that to be true because she’s seen how fragile the latter is, no matter how mature she is, people still fall apart and become shards of their fake and real selves. Like the several other times she was in close quarters who the carnivore girl would eat her up but decided against it, she holds both hands of the latter tightly since of them overlapping. Miku hums a soft tune as Gumi adverts her gaze, she always does that whenever they do anything remotely related to the subject of ‘wholesome’ or ‘pure’.  
  
“Gumi, will you come over to my house tonight?” By just asking that simple question, she knows that’ll gain the other’s interest who sets her attention back on Miku, that cruel smile shines in the bright lighting of the afternoon, she sighs happily. What a thrilling offer, Gumi can’t help herself, her mouth twitches and saliva begins to dribble down, excitement shines in her eyes as she nods, breathing more heavily than before since this scene feels like a dream come true. She’ll have Miku all to herself, her prized dish, safe from everyone else, Gumi cannot wait to ravish Miku, the offer must mean that, no? If not, then she’ll find a way to see her favorite person in the raw moments for pleasure.  
  
“Yes... I’ll come when it strikes nine.”


	2. Smiling Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It truly is something to see someone in their raw moments, crying out your name as you tease them endlessly and they grasp the sheets, begging you to give them the sweet release they crave for. Some may find it cute, others find it arousing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello welcome to where I don’t know what I am doing ! also, miku is 17 while gumi is, 19 ; this is the fluff and smut chapter, alongside the master kink since this is tuned to silvio’s tastes

Miku doesn’t mind the fact that Gumi came early, nor does she mind that Gumi was very physical and quite affectionate tonight, she knew why, because after the sun fell below, dusk began eating the day away, the latter was more active. The two rest on Miku’s bed, since the couch is a bit small for whatever activity they may do. The scent of spearmint is so overwhelming, Miku might as well pass out, but the smell is addictive to her and it is her fault for burying her head in the crook of Gumi's neck because she was so warm, she wanted to be closer and closer. Ever since the predatory woman came along, the prey couldn't handle waiting for something, maybe it was waiting for teasing, she didn't wear much besides a tank top and shorts.  
  
Currently, she was laying on her side, so was the latter, her face shrouded in darkness and the famed spearmint scent, Miku, for once, never wanted to part from this position, Gumi's right hand on her left hip— ( _GOD, did Miku want her to do more than just a hand on one hip, she wanted both hands all over her, roaming freely and teasing- fantasies are surely something, especially when that object of interest is so close to you, it’s like the fantasies all become real. _) Miku craved her touch, for her delicate fingers to roll across her nether region. To feel them softly spread her lips, to have her tongue flick across her breast. She needed her. She, oh so desperately, needed to be touched. Her thoughts wander to the topic of the woman under her, who’s breathing was normal, white dress shirt with a silky black tie, why did she dress up so ‘fancy’ for this simple night? (Miku began to wonder about what that tie could be used for, blindfold, makeshift gag, bind one’s wrists— she imagined that Gumi’s stomach would be taut, she’d love to run her fingers over toned skin— becoming lost in primal instinct— humanity stripped— _)___  
  
It appeared that being interested in someone, intrigued, became love, and lust in just a few hours and several interactions. It’s crazy how the mind works and how people can become attached, love may stay as love, or shift to lust. As minutes pass and Miku’s body gains heat, her legs barely even have any feeling in them as she’s lost in the strong scent of spearmint— as stated before, she finds the smell, utterly intoxicating, she wouldn’t mind bathing in the scent. Her arousal at thoughts, fantasies that could come true, is making her lightheaded, but she doesn't want to leave this hazy state. The hand on her hip lifts away, a soft slap onto clothed skin, her hips move forward just a bit. She’s surprised at the action, beginning to wonder what could have made Gumi do that action.  
  
“Miku, get up.” The mentioned woman is surprised at the order, a smirk slides over her face and she gets off the bed, stretching her arms. “Of course, _master _.” Her sultry tone was just for fun, it felt great to tease someone who viewed themselves higher than yourself, to watch their reaction, it was amazing, breathtaking to see what punishment would unfold just because of one single tease. Gumi got off the bed as well, cheeks dusted lightly- by gods, was that predatory gaze making Miku feel weak in the knees, but she would not fall to submission just yet.__  
  
Nothing could prepare her for the words that left appetizing lips; moist and glistening; perfect white teeth peaking out.  
  
“ _What did you just call me? _” Hunger flooded Gumi’s voice (on purpose or accident), hands finding their way to Miku’s hips and messing with the fabric her shorts. It was thrilling to be called that as adrenaline began to weave up and down the older girl’s spine as she craved more of that title, music to her ears.__  
  
“ _Master. _” Without missing a beat, Miku replies with ease and enjoying the physical contact; her hands sliding to Gumi’s shoulders and sighing happily, she couldn’t wait for her clothing to be stripped off. To be free and have the time of her life; she’s caught in a daze.__  
  
“If you’re going to call me master, I hope to hear my name on that pretty tongue of yours.” Snarls Gumi, who runs her hands under Miku’s tank top and begins to draw meaningless circles across the youthful physique.  
  
Miku’s legs nearly give out at the sensation of being touched and oh _god _does it feel heavenly, a soft moan leaves her lips at the contact as she takes off her tank top. She struggles as fingers become sharp nails clawing at her supple skin, probably to leave a message.__  
  
A few tugging motions here and there, Miku falls flat on her back onto the bed and shivers as that hungry gaze scans her body, fingers slipping the other woman’s shorts off easily. Free of clothing, she sighs and closes her eyes; it’s bliss that comes to mind and anticipation for the pure white heat that’ll fill her mind and make go everything blank.  
  
She’ll say goodbye to her previous self as her body is marked as Gumi’s own, angry red line crisscross on her stomach accompanied by the animalistic way that she lowers her head and growls directly into the latter’s right ear.. Miku can’t help but raise her hips, already feeling lightheaded and that small line of fantasy and reality melts away, whimpering and becoming wholly submissive it was a wonder the sense of who was what.  
  
Being vulnerable like this, it was similar to a sacrifice for some cheap god, she raises her head away and wonders about what else to do. Skin to skin contact is beginning to make her mind spin and become invested in shedding human skin to allow one’s inner animal out. Gumi huffs angrily and slides herself off the bed, going to the end and setting herself on her knees. Both hands grasp for the ankles of Miku, tugging harshly. She gains a quick yelp in response, it surely wasn’t out of pain or cold contact.  
  
Hell, fingers and skin barely touched Miku, but she was panting just a bit and trying to get used to the new marks across her stomach, trying to find her voice and raising her head. They haven’t even kissed yet, the latter was so straightforward, it was if love was not within these moments, only primal urge for someone and leaving them after the urge fades. What savagery.  
  
“C...can we... k-kiss?” Her voice sounds so meek, fitting for someone who was the prey in this situation, lending her body to the predator to be devoured and every morsel of her existence dowsed in the addictive scent of spearmint.  
  
“I’m not the best, hope you know that.” Replies the predator who gets off the ground and back onto the bed, silding her skin against Miku’s as she falters for a bit. Hands placed near the start of the latter’s shoulders, Gumi huffs and adverts her gaze. To see such an innocent face with wide eyes, body shaking in small jolts of anticipation, it almost feels like a sin taking her and introducing her to a world of close contact with someone you view as a lover. With her face just a few inches away, Gumi takes the lead with tilting her head and for once being kind, soft, a chaste kiss.  
  
Miku finds the kiss to be romantic, in a way as she begins a loose tongue war to see who would explore each other’s mouth first. Gumi wins, and her arms shake and tremble as she tries to hold herself up to not collapse on Miku. She never knew a mouth would be so warm and inviting, and so Miku too, when they part, a thin trail of saliva comes into existence.  
  
Her instincts beg for her to go back in and leave her mark on the plump lips of Miku, it’s hard to not obey but just the way the latter is already exhausted is making the older woman’s mind go haywire, stuck between two emotions, Gumi mumbles ‘fuck it’ before going back in attacking Miku’s lips and mouth with renewed aggression.  
  
Miku’s a mess, a complete, total mess, she’s lost her humanity in these spiral of moments, trying to catch her breath, but that failed as her mouth was attacked, more so as if an animal was devouring meat. It hurt, a little from how Gumi bit down hard on her lips, probably drawing blood in the process. Is this how it felt like to be, hers? To belong solely to Gumi and no one else? If so, it was a mixture of danger and bliss, her body could have never experienced this sort of, romance with anyone else, she believes. Submissive as ever, loins burning similar to a raging fire and feeling as if she was no longer human, soon to be turned into a feared creature that was indistinguishable from Gumi, Miku didn’t actually mind that thought.  
  
Gumi’s attention drifts back to the space between Miku’s legs, to not cause pain and for easier access, using her tongue would be the best solution. To hear those sweet cries and needy whimpers alongside the moans that will spur her on, a blessing in disguise. Therefore, she slides down to her original position and drags the legs of Miku down in order for better access. The taste of another woman, surely this would be a great experience from both sides, though considering it is both of their, first times things may not go well.   
  
With every article of clothing out of the way, it was refreshing, the cold sheets under her warm skin that would soon be slick with a thin cover of sweat. Fingers tease and create small, red lines across Miku’s thighs but at this point she wouldn’t even care if her body was littered with bite marks and scars that left nails covered in blood, for tonight she would no longer be innocent as sin has felt her and caused severe amounts of pleasure to flood. Is it the only thing the young girl desires now? The pleasure and the thrill of being hunted, corner and taken to fantasy just the way she is? Perhaps. Her thoughts, previous and current, spiral into vapor as Gumi’s tongue so slowly it felt like torture.   
  
Miku’s hips twitch, folds already dripping with nectar that Gumi takes carefully, always the tease until it becomes unbearable. To rush in with no plan is merely foolish, the pleasure is then random and not ‘perfected’, one may say. Each lick and press to her folds makes her body wither and hands grasp the sheet, the young girl’s hand abandons the sheets and decides to grasp a handful of green strands to keep her in the world of humanity, the older woman nibbles at her folds now and the reward for doing so is high pitched squeaks.   
  
The teasing soon ceases and with no warning, Gumi’s tongue slithers in and out quickly and dives in for more, sucking here and there while she gets a whole orchestra of her name yelled. It feels right to have someone at her mercy, sends thrill to her spine for she feels as if she is in control, which is a good thing. She can already suspect that some of her hair will be messed up with the fluids that’ll pour from Miku, who is a total and complete mess who has (by now) forgotten what words were, mewls and moans seem to be all her mind can handle. Gumi redoubles her attack, knowing that Miku was close and just wanting to hear those shrill screams.   
  
Miku came up Gumi’s name on her lips, finally reaching her climax right then and there. It was blissful, her mind blank and white almost as if she were given a fresh start but even so, she felt, somehow more ‘mature’ in a way and with her humanity stripped, she would have to become an animal, more so, carnivore girl, no? That reminds her, she tugs the handful of green hair to gain attention, breath heavy and voice clipped, almost as if she were whining every second.   
  
The older woman raised her head, eyebrows also raised at the tug, chin having a thin line of saliva and some other fluid that Miku knew well oh, huffing and panting, searching for her spark, her motive for speaking and to figure things out.   
  
Time passes and breathes are caught, voices become their normal selves without any masks.   
  
“Gumi... what am I now?” Miku feels as if she has changed, no longer the woman she was hours ago, but someone new, it felt like sharing a body with someone else.   
  
“How should _I _know? You’re the one who got head.” Snickering as she climbs back into the bed and rests her head in the space between neck and shoulder of Miku, searching for relaxation. They can worry about the mind later as time has gone by and is to never be return again.__   
  
Miku is puzzled about this, for who is she now and with this new case of identity, what has sex done to make her change? Well for starters, new identity as a person and her own desires, right now she wanted to give into sloth and her eyes flutter. She wondered, if she’ll turn out to be similar to Gumi in the personality during the awakening hours or the settling hours. Buy whatever, she chooses to give into sleep because it seems like the best option.   
  
“I love you.” Miku mumbles before drifting into a dream she does not support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> master kinks r hot ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
